looking for love
by twilight-vampireacademy-rocks
Summary: roes is looking for dimitri when she meets someone.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own vampire academy or twilight all rights go to their owners. Rose is looking for Dimitri and she meets someone (Edward Cullen).**_

He was there Dimitri that is in a dream. One I have been having a lot lately. He walks up behind me we are on the beach I turn around and gasp. He is there when he sees me he runs. I run after him reach out and him grab his arm. He looks like he did before he was turned. When are eyes meet they turn red and he disappears. Then I wake up.

I am is south America looking for my dear Dimitri I have been looking for 5 years I searched most of Russia got a tip he was in south America. But no look so far I am about to raid house in some small town I do not know the name of. My group consisted of me, my, self, and I. yea I know it is not good and I could get hurt. But I do not care I need to be by myself right now.

I break down the door. All the strigoi in the house look at me and attack. I punch one and one attacks me from behind and "says it is her" he must have seen my Molnija marks. yea is should mention I have 76 the most in history and I don't have a promise mark.

They all just freeze "so who knows Dimitri Belikov" no one does anything I grasp one by the shirt and pull him up put my stake to his face and ripe it in to his skin. He yells "I know one of one must know him. So speak now"

One steps forward and says "I saw him last week in Brasilia" that is no help it is a big town.

"Do you know anything else about him or any of you" I said as I pointed him then.

"No" they all said I take that as my chance to fight so I grab on of then and stake him before he saw it coming. Yea I am badass. I fight then for about 2 hours. There were no left. I get out my cell phone and call Sydney.

"Hello" I hear her say

"Hi it is roes. I have 6 bodies and 4 got away.

"Ok I am on my way"

"Finely I have been waiting for 3 hours. What took you so long?" I asked

"I had something's to take care of. O.K." God what is her problem

"What kind of things" I asked I can't help it I'm nosy

"You will find out in time rose" she said liking at me in a weird way what was that about.

"So what do you think? I did pretty good right"

"Yea I guess" o she guesses

"So what's new with you" I asked trying to start a conversion

"How is Friday for your Molnija mark ceremony."

"Fine" what is up with her I don't know but I will find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own vampire academy or twilight. All rights go to their owners. **

Beep, beep, beep, I put on the snooze button for like the 10th time this morning. It is Friday and I am getting my Molnija marks at 6:00pm. It is 12:00 am, I should get up.

When I am done taking a shower I call Lisa. "Hello" she says.

"Um…. Hi" I said, waiting for her to freak.

"OMG Rose why haven't you called me I missed you so much were are you what r you doing OMG is something wrong do you need me to come where are you?" she said all in one breath.

"I'm fine. I'm in South America. I missed you to. I just called to tell you, I am getting 6 Molnija marks today, and was wondering if you wanted to come. We can go to dinner tonight."

"Yea, I would love to. Where should I meet you, and when."

"Meet me at 5 pm at the airport in court."

"Ok, I can help u get ready." I really didn't want to but if I said no she would be crushed.

"Um. Yea sure why not."

I get off the plan at 4:57, and see Lisa sitting there looking for me, this could be fun. I sneak up behind her, and tap on her shoulder she turns around, and I scare the crap out of her.

"God rose. Was that really necessary."

"Yea it was" I say laughing my head off.

"Okay now that that is out of your system, oh my god. I haven't seen you in like 10 months. What's up?"

"Well, I have been in South America for the last 3 weeks, because I got a tip, but so far I have found nothing." as soon as I mention my mission she frowned.

"How long will you be here?" I don't want to hurt her but I have to go soon if I want to check up on that lead.

"Well……um I have to go tomorrow."

"Oh" she looks so sad I have to look away "We will have to make fun of the time we have."

I have to change the subject "How is Christian?"

"Oh, he is fine. At work right now" I could tell she was happy I changed the subject.

"Where are your guardians?"I asked. They should have been with her. As soon as I asked she looked kind of ashamed. Like a little kid just found doing something she wasn't supposed to. But at the same time happy with her.

"I… um… well… kind of… ditched them."

"WHAT! Lisa ditched them. Do you know how dangerous that is? What if there have been an attacked while you were waiting for me. What would you have done?!"

"Don't worry rose this place is crawling with guardians."

"Okay… just never do it again." I warned her.

The rest of the way to her house was silent.

I was almost done getting my Molnija marks, when Sydney burst into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own vampire academy or twilight. All rights go to their owners. I am SO sorry I haven't dated in so long I have been so busy. **

"Sydney what are you doing" I asked as we got on the plane.

"I'm going to South America."

"But I was not supposed to go back till tomorrow."

"Yea… well now you're going today".

"Why"

"Because, 1) there is someone you have to meet. 2) There is something you have to do.

"Who and what,"

"I'll tell you when we get on the plan"

"Um, okay," I said as we came to the desk where you get your tickets from.

"Two for Brasilia, South America." Oh My God that is where the strigoi said Dimitri was; maybe she's finely going to help me find him. But how did she know where to go?

"Hey Sydney," I whispered

"Not till we take off," she said very irritated.

"Okay."

When we finely took off Sydney leaned over and whispered, "You are going to a guy named Abe. We have a strigoi that we need help with."

I cut her off "What is there no one that can kill a strigoi be me anymore."

"Would you let me talk," She said "this one is different it does not eat human blood and he said he knows where Dimitri is."

"Were is he," I asked

"He said he was with his family in Alaska".

"Oh, so who is Abe guy?" I asked

"He is a person… An important person and well he is also your dad."

"What" that was all I could say.

The rest of the ride was silent.

**Sorry it is so short… I have writers block **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own vampire academy or twilight**

**Sorry it took me SO long to update. I have been ****SO**** busy. During the summer I will be able to Wright more.**

"Hi, my name is Abe Mazur" said Abe

"I all ready know you are my dad so you can cut the crap." I said in my madder of fact voice.

"Well how did you find out" he said as he looked at Sydney.

"Where is this strigoi that says he knows where Dimitri is?" I asked impatiently.

"I time you will meet him. But I think we should have diner first. I will have my driver meet you at the hotel at 5:00." He said as we got in the limo.

It was 5:00 and I was really nervous. What if he didn't like me, stuff like that. I got in the limo and was on my way to the restaurant. When we got there I was more nervous.

"I can fight off a pack of strigoi without breaking a sweat but when it comes to have dinner with my dad I am nervous as hell." I murmured to myself as I walked in to the restaurant.

"Hello my name is Elisa. Do you have a reservation" said the hostess.

"Yea I'm here with Abe Mazur." I said

"Oh right this way" she said

"She led me to a room with a table and 2 chairs. Abe was there with like 10 guardians.

"What's up with all the guardians" I asked

"I like being safe." He said as if 1 or 2 guardians would not be enough.

"What's up with your whole mission think? I here all about it and know where you have gone. But not why. "He said

"That's because I haven't told anyone but Lisa."

"Will you tell me" he asked

"No" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world because it was.

"Okay" he said. I could tell he did not won't to press the subject.

(End of dinner)

"Tomorrow you will meet someone named Edward Cullen." He said, then got in him limo and drove off.

**Sorry it's short I wanted her meeting Edward to be in its own chapter. By I was wondering who is team Edward and who is team Jacob. Can you please put it in a comment and well you are writing a comment you can say what you thought of the chapter and thoughts as your reading. I really appreciate your comment. P.S. I'm team Edward. 3**


End file.
